Skype Crew Chats
by Jaynezstar
Summary: HighSchool!AU In which the Fairy Tail team, Sabertooth squad and Crime Sorciere crew use various Skype chats. Chaos is to be expected.
1. Pancakes

**A/N:** I got bored. This happened and yeah.

Chatroom fic set in a high school AU. Some of this stuff is actually just quotes from my own Skype crew, aha.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own Fairy Tail. I don't know why not though XD

* * *

 **Group: Do Fairys Have Tails?**

 _4:32pm_

 **GonnaGetBurned** : I'M ALL FIRED UP!

 **TooCold4You** : Please tell me there's someone else here beside flame-brain.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Oi! What's that supposed to mean icicle!? Wanna fight me!?

 **EatIron** : I'm all for beating up the idiot.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Gajeel! How could you betray me like that?

 **EatIron** : Quite easily.

 **TooCold4You** : Nice to see some intelligence in the chat

 **CelestialKeys** : Fighting already? Geez...

 **GonnaGetBurned** : GRAY FIGHT ME!

 **CelestialKeys** : Hello to you too Natsu..

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Hiya Luigi!

 **CelestialKeys** : LUCY. ITS LUCY!

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Yeah sure :P

 **CelestialKeys** : -.-

 **TooCold4You** : Geez, get a chatroom.

 **EatIron** : XD

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Like you and Juviaaaa? ;)

 **TooCold4You** : Shut your trap flame for brains.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Make me.

 **CelestialKeys** : Guys...

 **TooCold4You** : I know where you live, you flaming idiot.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : I'm soooo scared.

 **EatIron** : Guys. Take a look at who's online...

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Shit.

 **TooCold4You** : Shit.

 **TheTitania** : Are you boys fighting again?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Nope.

 **TooCold4You** : Not at all.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : We're helping each other with homework.

 **TooCold4You** : Lots of homework.

 **TheTitania** : That's what I like to hear.

* * *

 **Group: The Slayers**

 _6:46pm_

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : I'm boreeeeeed.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Sameeeee

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : NATSU!

 **GonnaGetBurned** : STING!

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : So what's up?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Avoiding homework and Erza. You?

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : Making pancakes.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Why pancakes? Aren't they more of a breakfast thing?

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : Yeah, but Rogues coming over and shaker pancake mix is all I have in the pantry that's edible...

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Ooooh date night ;)

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : I wish. Study night.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Screw that. Pancake 69!

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : That sounds kinky.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Let's add some syrup to that.

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : Natsu has his syrup in my mouth!

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : Its soooo sticky.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Sooo thick.

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : It turns me on.

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : Natsu. Stick another pancake up my ass, will ya?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : stick one down my throat, go on.

 **ThatsGonnaSting**. Maybe I will.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Ooooh it's soooo good.

 **LightningStrikes** : …

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : Oh _crepe_ that was bad.

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : Hehe

 **ThatsGonnaSting**. Delicious syrup.

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : Polish my sword Natsu.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Sure.

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : Tip to hilt. Polish it good.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Sting, why is your sword producing yogurt?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : It's in my eyes!

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Why am I pregnant!?

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : Oh that just turns me on.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : My foetus is ready.

 **LightningStrikes** : What fucking drugs are you two taking?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : PANCAKE THREESOME!

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : TAKE OUR SYRUP.

 **LightningStrikes** : I DONT WANT YOUR SYRUP.

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : YOU'LL TAKE IT ANYWAY.

 **EatIron** : What the actual fuck?

 **EatIron** : My phones been vibrating for the past five minutes. I thought it was just

Ice Cube and Flame Brain going at it.

 **EatIron** : I'm disturbed.

 **LightningStrikes** : Join the club.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : WE ARE NOT GAY.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : JUST TO CLARIFY.

 **EatIron** : you aren't gay but you occasionally fuck each other. That correct?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : I am not gay Laxus

 **GonnaGetBurned** : I am not gay Gajeel

 **GonnaGetBurned** : I am not gay Wendy

 **GonnaGetBurned** : I am not gay Rogue

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : I'M GAY!

 **EatIron** : If we didn't know that before we certainly know it now.

 **ShadowLord** : Sting, I've been standing at your door for the past five minutes.

 **ShadowLord** : Can you please let me in?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : BWAHAHA.

 **ThatsGonnaSting** : SHIT.

 **ShadowLord** : I just heard a bang. Are you okay?

 **LightningStrikes** : The banging happens when you walk through the door.

 **EatIron** : XD

 **SkyMistress** : Hey guys! I miss much? My phone kept buzzing and I didn't get to read the chat.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : ...

 **EatIron** : ...

 **LightningStrikes** : ...

 **EatIron** : DON'T READ THEM

 **GonnaGetBurned** : WE WANT TO SPARE YOUR INNOCENCE.

 **LightningStrikes** : DELETE THOSE MESSAGES YOU TWATS.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : I GOT RID OF MINE BUT I CANT DELETE STINGS.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : HE'S TOO BUSY TRYING OUT ALL THAT KINKY PANCAKE SHIT WITH ROGUE.

 **LightningStrikes** : NATSU

 **EatIron** : SALAMANDER

 **GonnaGetBurned** : What?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : SHIT.

 **SkyMistress** : Um... Did I do something wrong or...

 **SkyMistress** : I'M SORRY FOR ANYTHING I DID!

 **EatIron** : You didn't do anything wrong

 **LightningStrikes** : You're perfect

 **EatIron** : Salamanders just an idiot.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : HEY! Sting was typing too!

 **SkyMistress** : Um... I'm gonna go video chat with Chelia... Have fun with your pancakes though..?

 **EatIron** : ...

 **LightningStrikes** : ...

 **GonnaGetBurned** : So...

 **EatIron** : Let's just go...

 **LightningStrikes** : I'm 100% okay with that.

* * *

 **Group: Do Fairys Have Tails?**

 _11:34pm_

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Woah, it's getting late.

 **BuyMeADrink** : Wow, really?

 **TheTitania** : Cana, you didn't know?

 **TooCold4You** : *Sigh* It's sarcasm, Erza...

 **TheTitania** : Ohhh... Of course it is.

* * *

 **Group: Do Fairys Have Tails?**

 _2:28am_

 **DripDrop** : Oh look, a it's raining...

 **LightningStrikes** : And?

 **DripDrop** : I thought it looked pretty...

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Why are you guys still up? It's like 2 in the morning...

 **BuyMeADrink** : And once again, Natsu points out the obvious.

 **CelestialKeys** : Hey! It's not that obvious...

 **CelestialKeys** : Okay it is.

 **TooCold4You** : Except if you're Natsu...

 **EatIron** : GO TO BED NOW.

 **EyesBehindTheMask** : THATS WHAT SHE SAID

 **FairyFlight** : Oh God, Bix no.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's chapter one done. The usernames should be fairly easy to guess but just in case I'll leave them down here as well as the others I haven't added yet.

 **Fairy Tail Team**

GonnaGetBurned: Natsu

TooCold4You: Gray

CelestialKeys: Lucy

TheTitania: Erza

SkyMistress: Wendy

EatIron: Gajeel

DripDrop: Juvia

BuyMeADrink: Cana

SweetPoison: Mirajane

AnimalSoul: Lisanna

TheManliestMan: Elfman

WordsOfTheSoul: Levy

FasterThanYou: Jet

KnucklePlant: Droy

LightningStrikes: Laxus

TheDarkSwordsman: Freed

EyesBehindTheMask: Bickslow

FairyFlight: Evergreen

ShiningBrighterThanYou: Loke

 **Sabertooth Squad**

ThatsGonnaSting: Sting

ShadowLord: Rogue

TheBlueStar: Yukino

YourMistress: Minerva

MaskedMemory: Rufus

BlackLightning: Orga

 **Crime Sorciere Crew**

TickTock: Ultear

Jellybean: Jellal

LinkedHearts: Meredy


	2. The Caps Lock Catastrophe

**Skype Crew Chats - Chapter 2**

 **Caps Lock Crisis**

 **Disclaimer:** I, for some strange reason, do NOT own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Chat: Do Fairys Hav** **e Tails?**

 _1:45pm_

 **TooCold4You** : I know this isn't really too important but it's been bugging me for a while, why is the word 'Fairies' in the chat name spelt incorrectly?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Aha, funny that, huh?

 **TooCold4You** : Nevermind, solved the mystery...

 _TooCold4You changed the group name to 'Do Fairies Have Tails?'_

 **TooCold4You** _:_ There _._

 **TheTitania** : Why are you guys texting? Aren't you in class?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : Aren't you?

 **TheTitania** : ...

* * *

 **Chat: Do Fairies Have Tails?**

 _2:32pm_

 **GonnaGetBurned:** You guys wanna hear a joke?

 **BuyMeADrink:** No.

* * *

 **Group: Do Fairies Have Tails?**

 _4:36pm_

 **GonnaGetBurned:** Hey, Gray?

 **TooCold4You:** What do you want now?

 **GonnaGetBurned:** I have a... problem…

 **TooCold4You:** I'm not helping you with your homework again. Theres only so much I can take

 **GonnaGetBurned:** Thats not it! Although...

 **TooCold4You** : Don't even think about it

 **TooCold4You:** Wait… What were you going to ask me?

 **WordsOfTheSoul:** Hey guys!

 **GonnaGetBurned:** Hey, Levy? I kinda wanted to talk to Ice Dick in private… Can you give us a sec?

 **WordsOfTheSoul:** Erm, sure.

[WordsOfTheSoul is away]

 **TooCold4You:** Okay, what do you want to ask me?

 **GonnaGetBurned:** Well, you see... I have this feeling...

 **TooCold4You:** This could be interesting.

 **GonnaGetBurned:** Um… Okay, anyway, I wanted to ask you a question about a person and this feeling

 **BuyMeADrink:** Heyo!

 **GonnaGetBurned:** CANA, GET OFF NOW!

 **EyesBehindTheMask:** THATS WHAT SHE SAID!

 **GonnaGetBurned:** YOU TOO BICKSLOW

 **BuyMeADrink:** Okay, rude. Who pissed in your coffee...

[BuyMeADrink is away]

 **TooCold4You:** Okay, so what?

 **TheTitania:** Why is Cana cursing out Natsu?

 **GonnaGetBurned:** I SWEAR TO MAVIS, IF ANYONE ELSE GETS LOGS ON

 **CelestialKeys:** Hey!

 **TheDarkSwordsman:** I'm at your assistance

 **FasterThanYou:** Yo.

 **DripDrop:** I thought I saw Gray-sama on Skype earlier ^_^

 **FairyFlight:** Seems everyone else is here

 **SkyMistress:** Hey everyone!

 **EatIron:** You lot are on, this is bound to be interesting. Or annoying.

 **GonnaGetBurned:** OH MY GOD I AM SO FREAKIN' ANNOYED RIGHT NOW THAT I'M NOT EVEN GONNA SAY IT

 **SkyMistress:** Oh no!

 **EatIron:** Oh wow.

 **BuyMeADrink:** Well, we've officially pissed off Natsu.

 **GonnaGetBurned:** YOU SHOULD ALL FEEL TERRIBLE.

 **BuyMeADrink:** Well, I don't.

 **GonnaGetBurned:** WHATEVER.

 **TooCold4You:** You can stop writing in caps now.

 **GonnaGetBurned:** I CAN'T. I PRESSED THE BUTTON SO HARD THAT IT'S BROKEN. SEE WHAT YOU'VE ALL DONE?

 **SkyMistress:** I feel terrible!

 **GonnaGetBurned:** GOOD.

 **TooCold4You** : How do you even do that, aren't you using your mobile?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : DON'T YOU START WITH ME. YOU STARTED THIS.

 **TooCold4You** : You came to ME for help. AND WE COULD'VE JUST USED PM!

 **GonnaGetBurned** : FIGHT ME

 **BuyMeADrink** : You're idiots. Both of you

* * *

 **Group: The Slayers**

 _7:56 pm_

 **ThatsGonnaSting:** I feel pretty… Oh so pretty… I feel pretty and witty and GAYYY!

 **EatIron:** I won't even ask.

 **SkyMistress:** I'm scared…

 **GonnaGetBurned:** I THINK WE ALL SHOULD BE.

 **LightningStrikes:** Your caps lock is still broken?

 **GonnaGetBurned:** OH YES. AND NO ONE CAN FIX IT. I'LL BE STUCK WITH OVERABBREVIATED SENTENCES FOREVER! NOW, IF I WANT TO WHISPER SOMETHING IN A CHAT, IT'LL LOOK LIKE I'M YELLING AND THEN EVERYONE WILL BE MORE SCARED OF ME THAN THEY ARE OF GAJEEL AND/OR LAXUS!

 **LightningStrikes** : I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment...

 **EatIron** : Everyone's just gonna ignore the fact that Sting sounds like he's been drugged up? Okay.

 **ShadowLord** : Minerva was messing around with his phone.

 **EatIron** : That makes sense.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : MAYBE I SHOULD MESS AROUND WITH GRAY'S PHONE. THAT COULD BE FUN.

 **ShadowLord** : How exactly did you break your caps lock?

 **GonnaGetBurned** : LONG STORY.

 **LightningStrikes** : Long story short, he's an idiot.

 **GonnaGetBurned** : RUDE.

 **LightningStrikes** : I try.

* * *

 **Group: Do Fairies Have Tails?**

 _9:00pm_

 **ShiningBrighterThanYou:** I'M ON AT 9:00 PM! WOO!

 **BuyMeADrink** : And?

 **ShiningBrighterThanYou** : The later it is THE MORE I CAN SHINE FOR MY DEAR LUCY!

 **CelestialKeys:** I'm getting the feeling that Natsu's not the only one with a broken caps lock key.

 **GonnaGetBurned:** LUCY'S GOT A FEELING….

 **TooCold4You:** That tonight's gonna be a good night….

 **GonnaGetBurned:** THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD, GOOD NIGHT!

 **TooCold4You:** THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD, GOOD NIGHT!

 **EatIron:** How many times do I have to tell you two to _shut up?_

 **GonnaGetBurned:** AWWW, YOU LOVE ME GAJEEL!

 **EatIron:** How about no.

 **KnucklePlant:** … Every time someone starts another conversation, you guys make it all about you.

 **WordsOfTheSoul:** I feel you, Droy.

* * *

 **Group: Sabertooth in the Chat!**

 _10:23pm_

 **ShadowLord:** You know what sucks?

 **YourMistress:** You?

 **ShadowLord:** … Shut up.


End file.
